


#Mystrade is not dead.

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Smutna Rzeczywistość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: To nie jest fanfiction.UWAGA, SPOJLERY!!!





	

Tekst ten nie ma żadnego sensu. No, może trochę ma, albo ja w to wierzę. W każdym razie spisuję go, bo wciąż siedzi mi to w głowie, a ja mam różne rzeczy do roboty i chciałabym mieć trochę spokoju.

Dlaczego Mystrade nie umarł po drugim odcinku czwartej serii? Bo, cytując Sherlocka z TRF, idei nie da się zabić. Shipowaliśmy Mystrade, kiedy nawet nie było wiadomo, czy się znają, shipowaliśmy Mystrade, kiedy Greg miał żonę. Lady Alicia/Elizabeth/Cholerająwie Smallwood Nam nie przeszkodzi.

Mystrade is not dead.

Na początku zareagowałam bardzo emocjonalnie i była to mieszanina szoku i złości i czegoś jeszcze, takiego ogólnego „no chyba kurwa nie, Moffat WTF?!”, ale po całej nocy przemyśleń doszłam do kilku wniosków.

**1\. Mycroft nie jest hetero.**

To Lady S podrywała Mycrofta, nie on ją. No i nie dziwię jej się wcale. Mycroft, w tych swoich trzyczęściowych garniturach wygląda jak seksowna bestia. A w tym odcinku był w smokingu (Borze mój, nawet nie wiedziałam, że chcę to zobaczyć, póki nie zobaczyłam. W piątej serii czekam na Mycrofta w golfie i marynarce i mogę umierać). No więc nic dziwnego, że go podrywała, Kryste, też bym go podrywała, wiedząc, że nie mam żadnych szans.

To, że wziął wizytówkę nie jest ważne. W sensie jest, ale z innego powodu. Myślę, że dla Twórców jedną z bardziej istotnych rzeczy było upewnienie się, że każdy z Nas widział, że Mycroft musi zadzwonić o drugiej po południu do Sherinford(a).  Stąd ta wizytówka, potrzebne było zbliżenie na notes. Można to było zrobić inaczej, ale zrobili to tak.

Wziął tą wizytówkę, ok. Ale zanim to zrobił… popaczcie na tą rozmowę. M jest wyraźnie skonfundowany (to słodkie, Gatiss zdobył moje serce kolejny raz). Po wyjściu Lady S jego pierwszą reakcją jest śmiech i odrzucenie wizytówki na stół. Owszem wrócił po nią, i to nawet dwa razy, ale to wciąż nie znaczy, że jest hetero. Być może wziął ją bo takie rzeczy się przydają. Przykład z życia wzięty: moja mama ma dwa telefony, służbowy i prywatny. Od pewnego wypadku, kiedy jej najbliższy współpracownik nie mógł się dodzwonić w pilnej sprawie do niej na służbówkę, mama daje najbliższym współpracownikom również telefon prywatny, żeby w razie czego mogli ją złapać w ten sposób. I wcale się nie zdziwię, jeśli ta cholerna wizytówka uratuje im życie w trzecim odcinku. Albo w piątej serii.

A jeśli wziął ją z zamiarem zadzwonienia? Ok. Zadzwoni, ale umówią się tylko na drinka. Propozycja Lady S była, cóż, jednoznaczna. Wyraźnie z nim flirtowała. Ale to nie znaczy, że M musi jej dać tyle ile ona chce. Może dać tyle ile ON chce dać i mieć z tego korzyść. Bo umówmy się, Mycroft to raczej samotny człowiek. Wiemy, że nie lubi ludzi, ale może czasem byłoby dobrze, gdyby wyskoczył z kimś na drinka? Mogłabym zaakceptować ich bromance.

Oczywiście, może też zadzwonić, by umówić się nie tylko na drinka. Ale to wciąż nie oznacza, że jest hetero. Kobietami są zainteresowani:

\- mężczyźni heteroseksualni

\- mężczyźni biseksualni

\- mężczyźni panseksualni

\- mężczyźni demiseksualni (no, to bym przy Mycrofcie wykluczyła, ale kto go tam wie).

Także teges.

Wniosek: ta scena nie wskazuje na heteroseksualizm Mycrofta. Wniosek dla Mystradowców: ta scena nie jest antymystradowa.

**2\. Złość jest zbędna. W tej chwili. Bo wkurwię się na maska, jeśli Mofftiss to pociągną i zrobią z tego kanon.**

Dlaczego? Bo nie każda postać musi być w związku.

Mycroft jest wykreowany tak, jak jest. Jest świetnie napisany i zagrany. Jest człowiekiem wyobcowanym społecznie i zimnym (ma przydomek Lodowiec). W dodatku wkurzają go ludzi głupsi od niego. I nie jest to nic dziwnego, mnie też wkurzają ludzie głupsi ode mnie. A głupszych od Mycrofta jest zdecydowanie więcej. Nic dziwnego, że drażni go przebywanie w ich towarzystwie. Samotność to coś, co mu nie przeszkadza. On ją lubi, po prostu, jest introwertykiem.

Okej, jedna noc czy przelotny romans. W końcu jest mężczyzną.

Ale związek? Wolne żarty.

Mycroft ma na głowie Anglię. I Sherlocka.

I tu dochodzimy do punktu trzeciego.

**3\. Jak uszczęśliwić Mycrofta?**

Przecież chcemy, żeby był szczęśliwy. Okej, ja chcę, zdaję sobie sprawę, że liczba jego fanek/fanów jest współmierna do liczby jego antyfanek/antyfanów.

Dla mnie Mycroft Holmes to najlepsza postać tego serialu i moja ulubiona. Uważam, że zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze, zasługuje na to, by mieć coś więcej z życia niż wieczne zmartwienie o kraj i młodszego brata.

Ale kanoniczny Mycroft kocha tylko Sherlocka i to w pokręcony sposób. I dlatego myślę, że to, co mogłoby naprawdę go uszczęśliwić, to Sherlock (nie, nie w ten sposób, cicho tam, fanki Holmcestu). Gdyby choć raz okazał mu wdzięczność. Choć raz przyjął do wiadomości, że Mycroft nie jest jego wrogiem. Choć raz stanął z nim w ramię w ramię, po tej samej stronie barykady (bo wg mnie tylko tak mogą pokonać Moriarty’ego, razem). Cholera jasna, to uszczęśliwiłoby kanonicznego Mycrofta. Let Sherlock hugs Mycroft in series 4!

No i punkt 4.

**4\. Jeśli związek, to nie z Lady Smallwood. Ogólnie wcale nie, ale jeśli już, to nie z nią.**

Jako nieuleczalna shiperka Mystradu mogłabym napisać „bo tak!”. Nie zrobię tego, bo mam logiczne argumenty (okej, nie są na poziomie Sherlocka, raczej ocierają się o logikę).

\- Lady Smallwood ma męża. Skoro podrywa M, to znaczy, że go zdradza, albo przynajmniej próbuje. Mycroft musiałby upaść na głowę, by się z nią związać, bo skoro zdradza męża, to co stałoby na przeszkodzie, by zdradziła M? (nie tylko w aspekcie seksualnym).

\- Lady Smallwood jest osobą publiczną. Przecież to od niej zaczęła się afera w HLV. Bo Magnussen miał materiały na jej męża, a ona nie chciała dopuścić do ich publikacji. W razie wydania się romansu, Mycroft trafia na pierwsze strony gazet, co utrudnia mu życie i zapewnianie bezpieczeństwa Anglii.

\- Jest to dla mnie totalnie niewiarygodne. W HLV wiemy, że się znają. W T6T jest przesłuchanie, które od razu wydało mi się podejrzane. Lady S powołuje się w nim na długoletnią znajomość z M. A on jej wierzy, albo przynajmniej ma wątpliwości co do jej winy. Z tego wynika, że muszą znać się nie tylko długo, ale i całkiem dobrze. Lady S wie też o Sherinfordzie – co również znaczy o ich dobrej znajomości. I co? Teraz go zaczęła podrywać? To gdzie ona miała oczy przez tyle lat? (Kocham Mareczka i uważam, że jest przystojny, ale jeszcze przystojniejszy był parę lat temu, z większą ilością włosów na głowie, LS jest ślepa, czy jak?)

\- Lady S jest ze dwadzieścia lat starsza od Mycrofta. Na litość boską, jest w wieku jego matki. I z jednej strony to super, że w serialu pokazana jest kobieta, która w tym wieku ma jeszcze tyle pewności siebie i poczucia kobiecości, że próbuje uwieść dwadzieścia lat młodszego mężczyznę. Bo takie kobiety się zdarzają i fajnie, bo czemu miałyby siedzieć w domu i dziergać sweterki? Ale z drugiej strony,  poczułam się bardzo dziwnie oglądając tą scenę.

\- Jeśli już koniecznie Twórcy chcą uszczęśliwić Mycrofta związkiem (co wg mnie psuje jego osobowość), to nie z LS. ( _Jesteś za Mystradem, dlatego tak mówisz!)_ No pewnie, że dlatego! Skoro ¾ fandomu może zaciekle bronić Johnlocka, choć John ożenił się z Mary, to dlaczego ja nie mogę bronić Mystradu? Ale ma to podstawy. Jeśli naprawdę chcemy uszczęśliwić Mycrofta, wnieść do jego smutnego, samotnego, zapracowanego życia trochę światła i ciepła, to nie można go pakować w związek oparty na relacji seksualnej, a taką by była relacja z Lady S (matkooo, nie wierzę, że to napisałam, ona jest 20 lat starsza…). Ktoś, kto powinien być z Mycroftem, musi być inny. Nie tak samo jak on dystyngowany, oziębły, zamknięty w sztywnych ramach konwenansów, skłonny do gierek i manipulacji. To musi być ktoś z totalnie innej sfery.

To musi być Greg Lestrade. Serio, popatrzcie na postacie, które mamy w serialu. Kto lepiej nada się dla Mycrofta, jeśli nie ten ciepły, wesoły, dobry, lojalny człowiek?

Oczywiście, możecie mieć inne propozycje (ić mi z tym Holmcestem! Wybaczcie, piszę to na wykładzie i obok siedzi koleżanka Holmcestshiperka).

No, to wylałam z siebie to, co miałam do wylania i trochę mi lepiej i lżej jakby, już mnie to tak nie męczy.

Pozdrawiam wszystkich fanów Sherlocka i tych za Smalcroftem i tych przeciw. I tych za Mystradem i tych przeciw. No, wszystkich w ogóle.

I buziaki dla Holmcestowców, bo Was trochę tu zdyskryminowałam. Wybaczcie.


End file.
